queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Cat
Katie Cat is one of the princesses of the Cat empire, as well as the daughter of King Dongwua. Time in Fantastic City(2004-2007; 2013; 2014; January 2016-February 2016; May 2016-) Katie Cat's original stories(2004-2007) Katie Cat, along with Kitty Cat, were usually behind some of the Cats most heinous plots, one of which being replacing Dylan Cat with Joe Fish, due to Dylan Cat not following Cat plans. Katie Cat's primary goal was to destroy the Dogs, as well as Fantastic City. However, she always seems to fail in the end. Assault on Fantastic City(2013) The Cats put their doomsday operation into motion when they attacked Fantastic City. Dylan, Andy, Queen Goo, and the Ninjas(Diamond and Pearl) banded together to stop the Cats. At the end of the intense showdown between the two titans, the Cats were defeated. The ultimate doomsday(2014) Katie Cat has now brought together a legion of super villains, including The Master, Andre Stanpatos, Doctor Andropov, Wishbone, and April to destroy Dylan and Andy. Katie Cat had The Master and April trafficking arms for her and Andre, and during all of this, The Master had Doctor Andropov working on a cure for The Evil Force, who was in suspended animation. The Master and Dylan engaged in a heated battle in The Master's base, and The Master was defeated. However, things took an interesting twist when Katie Cat revealed herself as the true mastermind when she shot The Master from behind, presumably killing him! Katie Cat then blew up the base, presumably with Dylan inside. Katie Cat later met with Andre, and she revealed that she had handed Dylan over to Wishbone, a former foe of Dylan's who was looking for revenge. In the end of all of this, Katie Cat's plans were stopped, and she was presumably killed. Alliance with Kadmos(January 2016-February 2016) Katie Cat was revealed to be alive when Lucas Cambino and Lydia Masters went to the Fallen Angels Clinic, looking for answers on who kidnapped, tortured, and murdered Dylan. They found Katie Cat standing over what appeared to be a very much alive Dylan. Katie Cat then left while Lucas and Lydia were tending to "Dylan". Later, it was revealed that Katie Cat had set that trap, and that "Dylan" was really Quinn Goo! A month later, Lucas and Lydia returned to the clinic, and Lucas shot and "killed" Katie Cat. Katie Cat's return to Fantastic(May 2016) Katie Cat returned to Fantastic City after Dylan Cat was arrested for being the Syringe Serial Killer. Katie Cat resumed his duties as head of the Cat empire while he was in prison. She was also able to avoid her herself ending up in prison because Shadow(Stan Goo), gave Katie Cat a pardon due to her assisting him in a previous matter. Katie Cat's marriage/Alliance with Andre(June 2016-September 2016) It was revealed that Katie Cat was married to a man named Fletcher Michaels. Katie Cat saw Fletcher as handsome and charming, but also mysterious. One day, Katie Cat was sitting at the plaza when Andre revealed himself to her. Andre and Katie Cat caught up, and Andre was shocked to discover that she was married. Andre began to plant seeds of doubt in Katie Cat's mind about Fletcher, and he offered to help her dig up dirt on Fletcher, in exchange for her assistance in stealing Stanpatos Enterprise away from Alexios Stanpatos. Katie Cat agreed, and Alexios was soon ousted as C.E.O, while Andre was reinstated. Katie Cat then threatened to go back on her end of the deal, unless Andre made her the Co C.E.O. Andre had no choice but to cooperate, and the two ended up running Stanpatos Enterprise together. Andre also provided some useful dirt on Fletcher, which included how he was once married to a woman who looked just like Rebecca Goo, and how he owns a house she knows nothing about. They also discovered that Fletcher was Queen Goo's long lost brother. After finding all of this out, Katie Cat broke up with Fletcher. She paid him one final visit after Rebecca stabbed him, and taunted him over his impending prison sentence for kidnapping Rebecca.